Power, Love, and Destruction
by Spiralcloud
Summary: I was a freak. A monster. People accused me of being a witch, a succubus. I thought that I was forever alone, abandoned in this harsh world—until I met the Mikaelsons. They took me under their wing, without judgment, or fear. But something would always puzzle me, and it wasn't just my unusual powers: It's that I could not die. OC/Originals. Other pairings to come.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

I was born in 1472. When I turned the age of six, my powers started to surface. My house ignited into flames, almost killing my parents. Once realizing that I was the cause to this tragedy, they abandoned me; threw me onto the street, like I was a piece of trash. I knew that they were just scared, but it didn't make the pain of it hurt less. I was their _daughter, _but instead, it was as if I was a trespassing animal.

From then on, I learnt everything that I could to survive on my own. I traveled miles, entering town after town, looking for refuge. It wasn't exactly easy, since at the time, I was still young. But people took me in, gave me a place to sleep, fed me their food. Why would they do such a thing? Well, according to them; I was a goddess on Earth. My beauty entranced them, and only grew as time passed.

But... my powers always came after that. Sometimes I didn't know when they would arrive, sometimes I had a few seconds to spare. But they always came. Towns would flare up in flames, floods would strip settlements of their houses, earthquakes struck, and tornadoes and hurricanes ravaged the lands. Many people died.

I would_ always _survive.

I didn't know why I had these powers, or why I couldn't control them. But once people found out that I was the demon creating these disasters, they'd try to end me. Women came at me like hungry lions, however, men were simply shocked. Many were fearful of me, but the only people who ever took action against me were women, and I didn't have an explanation why. Jealous, perhaps? Well, they wouldn't be if they knew how my life was.

Town after town came to the same result. I'd be given a place to stay, a place to keep warm, I'd learn all that I could—English, Math, Science, Astrology... but in the end... I destroyed everything. I was named Demon, Witch, Succubus, Monster, The Devil...

I hated it. I hated my life. I hated myself. What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? What made me so horrible compared to other humans?

It didn't matter, because nothing would change the fact—that I was different.

* * *

It was now 1492. I should have the appearance of twenty years, though I still only looked sixteen. That was because I couldn't age.

When I was sixteen summers old, I tried to kill myself—many times. After a storm caused by my powers hit one of the towns, I felt a deep resentment towards myself. I threw myself off the top of a church, stabbed a knife threw my heart, hanged myself with a rope, drowned myself in a river... none of it worked. I'd just wake up hours later, feeling exactly the same as I was before I died. My heart still beating—beating forever.

Their claims were true... I was a demon. If or when I'd eventually die; I was going straight to hell.

* * *

I currently lived in an old shack about a mile from the nearest settlement. Nobody lived here. The accommodations were low, though that much was to be expected. I made a small bed full of dried hay in the corner, where I could sleep, knowing that if my powers were to be out of control again, I wouldn't hurt anyone.

Perhaps this time I'd die along with the fire, though, I highly doubted it.

I stole things from time to time. A bit of food, water, clothes... even luxuries like jewelry and mirrors. It was wrong, but better than killing off the population.

I looked in my mirror now, pretending like I had no idea who stared back at me. She was beautiful. Waist length dark brown hair cascaded down her back like a flowing river. Her eyes were a honey brown color, holding millions of questions. Red lips and a fair complexion completed the look. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She was me.

And I hated how I looked. How they deceived the people around me, painting me innocent when I was the biggest threat they would ever face. No one knew where I was, and I haven't spoken to another human being in almost a year, secluded from everyone. It was for the best, it had to be this way.

I thought I'd be alone forever, for the powers within me could not be controlled. But I was severely wrong...

* * *

**Hey guys, so, this is a story that I've wanted to write for a while. Like, how would it have been if the Originals met a girl like no other; a girl worth loving and giving up everything for? How would the doppelganger story be different?**

**Keep reading if you're interested! Hopefully, it will be better, this was just the prologue. ;)**

**You'll find out her name next chapter... probably.**

**Because this isn't my main story, I might not be able to update it as often. But please, check out my other story: Caught Between Thorns. It's a story about Elena's twin sister, Ariana.**

**Please review, thank you!**

**-Spiralcloud**


	2. Escaped

**ESCAPED**

Damn it! I looked down at my water supply right outside of the shack, seeing it completely dried up. Only a splotch of mud and dirt was left. I squinted at the sun, blaming it for drying up what I had left to drink. Not that I really needed water, because I couldn't die, but... it was an unpleasant feeling to die from thirst. I'd know.

Sighing, I made my decision: I needed to go into town today. Walking briskly back into the shack, I put on the finest clothes and jewelry I had stolen many months ago. I was clad in a dark blue dress that reached my clothes, and placed a black hood over my head, trying to hide my face as much as I could.

Last time I arrived at a town without covering, I was almost stabbed to death by women and their pitchforks. It terrified me. I assumed that word had spread about me and my curse—I was a plague. So I couldn't show my face. I thought about the necessities I needed to buy—or steal—and headed off into the direction of the nearest town.

* * *

So far so good... I kept my head down as I quickly weaved my way through the tightly packed people, trying to find something that carried food or water. Since I wasn't paying much attention to the direction I was headed in, I suddenly bumped into something. It was a man. Even though I couldn't see his features, I could tell by his shoes and legs.

"Watch it!" He grumbled angrily.

I ducked my head, my hood covering me almost completely as I side-stepped him.

"Woah, not so fast!" The man continued. He grabbed my arms and I stumbled backwards. He tore off my hood and looked me straight in the eyes. "Listen, you do not—" His voice died as he continued staring at me. Sucking in a deep breath, eyes wide, he whispered, "Dear God..."

An audible gasp came from all around us. Startled, I looked in their direction, seeing all the men and women gaping at me. The man holding me let go, and I almost tripped as I walked backwards, wanting to get out of the street. Too late. The women were able to collect their bearings, and snarled in anger.

A woman in grey and brown cackled, "Seize her! Someone, kill her! Burn her at the stake! It's the witch!"

Another shouted, "Succubus! It's the demon!"

"She'll kill us all!" A woman in black announced.

Panicked, I backed away slowly, then increased my speed as I ran away, dodging other people and wooden structures. I could feel all the women hot on my heels. Some men were following me too, but I think it was more from curiosity than because they wanted to see me dead. Some were even trying to stop the women, but they didn't listen, and continued to pursue me in a blind rage.

I turned the corner into a stone alleyway, hoping to lose them. I ducked under an old brown tarp, coming into a deserted room with a dying fire on wood piled in the corner. Hiding close to the wall, I waited as the footsteps came louder and closer—

Then they started to fade. The pursuers ran right past me, and continued. I breathed a sigh of relief. My victory thoughts were too early.

At least seven women busted through the tarp, effectively knocking it down. Their eyes burned me in anger, as they came at me with knives and daggers in their hands. Oh no.

I was gonna die. Maybe... maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It couldn't possibly be worse than all the other times I have died, could it? Perhaps... this time I may die for good, and be left in peace.

Somehow, I doubted that.

Just when I thought I was gonna feel the first blow... something happened. The fire from the corner of the room flickered. The flames rose and licked the air above it. Suddenly, the fire traveled through the air, and hit one of the women in the face. A sizzling sound was followed by the her piercing screams as she dropped her weapon and clutched her face, collapsing to the ground.

I did that. Just by thinking it.

But I was too late. A sound like fake laughter filled the air. "Go back to hell." A woman said, in front of me, raising her knife, one second away from plunging it down.

She was pushed off me. A blur of brown, green, and black, traveled across the room, flinging the women into the walls. Not killing them, but knocking them out. I watched in amazement as the last lady flew across the room involuntarily and hit her head against the wooden pillar, unconscious.

My eyes flickered to my savior, and I couldn't stop staring. He was so handsome. I could tell by his clothes that he was an obvious noble; his eyes were a chocolate brown color, like a luxury I could never afford unless I stole it. He had a strong jaw, fairly light skin, and curly short hair. Beautiful.

He was examining me too, looking as if he's never seen something so magnificent in his life. I got that look a lot from men.

"Who—who are you?" I asked fearfully, taking a step back.

"Don't be frightened, please." The man said in a soft voice, "I'm here to help you."

"How did you—" I looked around the room, seeing the women strewn across it like dirty rags. "How was that possible?"

"All will be explained in time." He took a cautious step forward. "But please, we need to leave now."

I looked at him, uncertain.

"You can trust me, my lady." He came closer to me, holding a hand out. I suppose he did save my life, though it was in a way I never thought could be possible. Was he like me too? Was he a different being than human kind? My breathing was heavy as I studied him. His eyes were full of kindness; caring.

I gingerly placed my hand in his, feeling a deep warmth that made me feel safe. I trusted this man upon meeting him. How could this be possible?

"I can travel at impossible speeds, but... I'll have to carry you for a small amount of time." He said uncomfortably.

I swallowed and nodded, not knowing what to say. I had second thoughts on what the right course of action was at this moment. He bent down, and placed one arm under my knees, and another under my torso, then carried me until I was off of the ground. As if I weighed nothing.

"I'll start moving, you may close your eyes if you wish." He stated, but I didn't close my eyes. Wind rushed past us like a hurricane, but controlled; intended. Unlike my powers. There really wasn't a point in keeping my eyes open, because everything was a blur of gold, brown, green, and grey. Nothing was for certain.

When we finally stopped, the unknown man set me gently on my feet. I felt the grass and leaves beneath my shoes, as I checked my surroundings. We were in a forest of some sort. When I looked back from where we came, I could see nothing but trees. I turned back to the man—who was probably about twenty to thirty years of age, unless he was like me, and didn't age with time.

A beautiful brown horse stood next to him. The silky black hair covered his mane and tail, while gold and silver were strewn into the black and dark green saddle. White fur covered the very bottom of the horses legs, and created a diamond shape on it's forehead. It was magnificent.

I'd never been this close to a horse before, and this one was stunning.

"I wasn't aware that I would be having such lovely company." The man said to me, smiling, "Or I would have provided a carriage."

"Oh, it's fine." I said, still staring at the creature. I didn't have it in me to ask where he was taking me. I haven't interacted with a human in months, and definitely not with such a nice conversation as this one. I felt safe though. I could trust him.

"May I help you up?" He asked me.

I looked at the horse, realizing that he wanted me to get on such a gorgeous creature.

"Don't worry, you won't fall." He said, thinking I was scared.

"Oh, no, it's not that." I reached up, and stroked the side of the horse's face, feeling the soft hair. "It's just so... beautiful."

"She is." He agreed, looking straight at me. "She doesn't like many people, but she seems to favor you. Her name is Belle." _Belle, _how fitting for a creature of beauty. "Shall I help you?"

I looked into the man's warm brown eyes, and answered, "Yes, thank you." His hands encircled my waist, and I suddenly realized that I haven't been touched by anyone like this in a long time. It sent tremors through my body... and I liked it. She placed me on the horse gently, then proceeded to haul himself up behind me. His body pressed up against mine. He grabbed the reigns and made a whistling noise with his mouth. The horse started forward, trotting as I bounced up and down. His arms encircled me with the reigns, making sure that I wouldn't fall.

It was strange, my powers weren't acting up. Was I learning to control them? Or was this man next to me making me calm?

"Thank you." I said to the man, after a few minutes of riding. "You helped me escape."

"Your welcome." He answered.

"But why?" I wondered, "Why would you save me? I'm dangerous, a threat."

He stayed silent for a moment, before replying. "I don't think you're dangerous, you just have to learn to control your powers. You may think it's a curse, but it isn't. I can help you. Right now I'm taking you to the mansion where I live with my brother and many other nobleman and servants. They'll keep you a secret. You'll be safe."

"You seem to know what I am already, and what I possess." I said tentatively, "How... how do you move so fast. What are you?"

He didn't speak for several seconds. His mouth was right by my neck. "It may be easier for me to show you back at the mansion then talk about it... if you're willing to wait."

I was very curious to know what he possessed, but I didn't want him to rush his explanation. I still couldn't believe he was being this kind to me. Letting me live in a _mansion. _I wondered if he was royalty or something.

"May I ask." He started, "What is your name?"

My name. He wanted to know my name. "Allura." I answered with a foul taste in my mouth. I didn't want to speak my name; it was the name my parents gave me. I couldn't forgive them for what they did to me. Left me. Abandoned me. The thoughts were horrible. "Allura Fayre Dalca."

"That's a very beautiful and unique name." He commented. I almost snorted. Yeah, and I hated it.

"Thanks." I muttered, then asked in a brighter tone. "What about yours?"

His breath kept tickling the skin on the back of my neck. "Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." I detected the foul note in his tone as well when he said his full name. I guessed he didn't have the best relationship with his parents either.

"I like your name too."

"Thank you."

We rode in a comfortable silence after that. This was all surreal to me.

* * *

A clearing arrived up ahead, and I gaped at the sight. A colossal grey stone castle was up ahead, glittering in the sun. Was Elijah's brother the king or something?

We passed through a huge gate, surrounded by men in armor as they looked at us in amazement. Well, looked at _me_ with wonder, and even fear. Elijah said that they wouldn't dare tell anyone about me, but was that claim true? He helped me down the horse once we reached the stables, and he kept me close to his side as we entered the mansion.

Marble floor and pillars greeted me as I walked through what I assumed was the main hallway. Everything was designed with intricate details of gold, silver, gems, and silk. This was fit for a king, or at least, that was what I heard in the stories when I spied on people regularly. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to do that anymore.

"There's something I have to tell you about my brother." Elijah started uncertainly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He can be...a bit uncooperative at times." He admitted. "But if you promise not to leave my sights, then you should be fine. He'll understand once I explain to him what you are, and what we plan to do."

"What do we plan to do?"

"We're going to help you." Elijah said. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You can stay with us, and have a family, without living in fear of the danger that may happen."

Tears started to cloud my vision. A family. That was all I'd ever wanted, just to be loved. Without thinking, I threw myself into his arms, and hugged him in a fierce manner. I knew this was indiscrete behavior, but I couldn't bring myself to care. For once in my life, I felt happy. Elijah stood still for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around me too, securing me in his embrace.

"Well, well, well." An unfamiliar voice announced. I turned away from Elijah to see another man standing at the stop of a seemingly never ending staircase. He had light hair and eyes, with an amusing smile on his face. He was handsome too, though looked a bit more feminine then Elijah. "What do we have here?" His eyes turned towards me, and I noticed that they were a pale blue, like the sky. His smile faded as he took me in, and his eyes widened in awe.

Was this Elijah's brother? They didn't look like each other, though they both wore expensive clothing. He held himself in a way that suggested he controlled everything, as if he was God. This man was very powerful, no doubt. Perhaps he was the same creature as Elijah. A strange vibe radiated off him, and I involuntarily shivered from his gaze.

He tilted his head to the side, examining me from the top of my hair, to my shoes. His interested look said it all.

Here we go again.

* * *

**So, this was the official beginning chapter of the story. The Prologue may be a bit boring, but it answers a lot of questions if this chapter was confusing.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**If you think I should continue, please tell me, thanks!**

**-Spiralcloud**


	3. Creatures of the Night

**CREATURES OF THE NIGHT**

Elijah took a defensive stance half in front of me, as if wanting to protect me from the man at the top of the staircase. "Niklaus." Elijah addressed the slightly younger man, as he gestured to me. "This is Allura Fayre Dalca." He looked at me. "Allura, this is Niklaus Mikaelson, my brother." I knew it. So... this was the man who owned this castle.

Niklaus gazed at me with clear interest. "Elijah, when the messenger came by, carrying the letter that stated you had the witch accompanying you, I thought he was giving false information." There was a sparkle in his eye, as he started to descend the stairs. "I never would have believed that this mythical tale was the truth. Is there a reason you have brought her to the mansion?"

It was as if I wasn't in the same room as them. Elijah shifted uncomfortably, trying to further block me from Niklaus' sight. "She was about to be slaughtered. I simply couldn't have allowed those women to go through with their plans of killing Allura. She's innocent."

Niklaus said, in an amusing tone, "Innocent? She's murdered many people, destroyed towns—"

"Those incidents were not in her control." Elijah cut him off, and I winced. "Her powers act on their own. I was hoping that we could help her learn to control them. She could stay on the castle grounds, and live with us."

Niklaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah. "You've become quite attached to her, haven't you?"

Elijah didn't deny what his brother had said. "She's endured almost her entire life alone. She deserves to be in the company of others."

Niklaus remained silent, yet continued to stare at me, studying my face and body. "Very well." He smiled. "You may live here for as long as you favor it. Elijah will provide you with a bedroom chamber and clothes. Supper is in a few hours." He smirked. "Don't be late. I'm... _very _interested to learn about you." A glimmer of light shined through his eyes, and then he disappeared, blurred away. His powers seemed much more productive than mine. I could only cause damage.

Elijah turned to me, took my hand, and started steering me through one door, then another, then another. Each room I passed had different designs, but still seemed the same. Everything was beautiful. We finally came to a stop before a dark brown door in a long hallway. He turned to me, and said, "This will be your sleeping chambers." He gestured behind him to another door, though this one was grey, "My bedroom is right across from yours. If you ever need me, I'll be in there."

I nodded, and he opened the dark brown door. We entered my new room. I gasped.

The room was so big, the ceilings so wide, I thought that this was a ballroom. It wasn't. There was a plush dark red, white, and velvet colossal bed pushed against the far wall. It even had its own private curtains. It was a bed big enough for six grown men to sleep comfortably in. A dark wood armoire was across from it, with matching cabinets and book shelves. Books. I had my own personal library. A huge window was on my left, half covered by another set of dark red curtains. The cream colored walls and white details provided for a very noticeable contrast against the almost black hardwood floors.

I'd never seen anything quite like this... I didn't deserve this.

Elijah caught my look, and asked worried, "Is it not of your taste?"

"No, no, of course not." I immediately answered, trying to sound polite, "Forgive me, it's just that I—I've never been in a room like this before... it's almost too much." I turned to him, and smiled. "But I love it, it's beautiful."

Elijah smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's one of the best rooms we have."

I felt a tightening in my chest, realizing that I really was welcome here... well, by Elijah at least. I still didn't know what his brother thought of me.

Elijah gestured to the armoire, "You're welcome to anything in this room, it's all yours. The armoire contains the finest clothes, and I hope you'll fancy them. I'll be back to escort you to the dining hall in an hour. Until then, I suggest you stay in this room. It could be dangerous for you to roam the halls of the castle, even though most of the servants here are trustworthy, I'd advise you to be cautious."

So, I was confined to spend my time in this room. A small price to pay for what he was offering me. Anyways, this way, it'll be less likely for me to lose control of my powers. It was only a matter of time before they would come to the surface again. "Thank you."

Elijah nodded his head, and left the room. It felt cold once his presence was gone. I wandered around the room, picking up books from the shelves and gliding my hands over their smooth surfaces. Everything in this room was too perfect. Too clean. I wasn't used to it. But... I liked it. I realized suddenly that I really wanted to live here. With Elijah. And even with Niklaus. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged. This was my home.

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

Elijah walked into the study where Niklaus was, trying to rid the daze he felt. He's never felt this way towards anyone before. Not even Tatia. Allura was a whole other being. The most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes upon. It was impossible to describe someone as stunning as she was. Utterly useless to find a synonym to compete with her.

Niklaus looked up when Elijah entered, questioning, "Why is it that Allura resembles the doppelganger?"

Elijah froze, then processed what his brother had stated. "I haven't a clue."

Niklaus continued, "She's more beautiful than even Katerina, which I never thought could be possible. But somehow... they could be sisters."

Elijah shook his head. "Katerina's from Bulgaria, Allura is English. They couldn't be related."

"It's interesting, that's all." Niklaus gave Elijah a half-smirk, and asked, "You fancy Allura, don't you?" Elijah stiffened. His brother continued, "The witch who has cursed and doomed many lives with her elemental powers... you've taken a strong liking to her."

"I'd say you have as well." Elijah retorted, "Or you would have killed her by now."

Niklaus shrugged, pretending to be unfazed. "Maybe I want to see how this plays out, to witness what happens if we were to control her powers."

"That's a lie, brother. You would end anyone who was even a small threat to you. Allura is likely even more powerful than us. A being that can not die no matter the circumstances."

"What do you mean, she can not die?" Niklaus wondered suspiciously.

"She can not be killed." Elijah answered calmly. "And like us, she does not age either."

"How do you know all of this information?"

"There are many stories about her. Myths; fiction." Elijah replied. "But I believe that there are some truths to those tales. When supper is ready, you can ask her more questions. For now, she needs to rest. It's been a long day." A pause. "Where is Katerina?"

"I sent Katerina and Trevor to town." Niklaus responded. "Katerina has a fondness for nice clothing and jewelry. The full moon will be in the sky tomorrow, and the ritual will happen. If she if happy, the more likely a chance that she will stay."

"You seem certain that she won't run."

"As long as she doesn't find out the truth, she won't." Niklaus insisted. "By the time she does, the deed will have already been finished, and I will be invincible."

* * *

**Allura POV:**

The silk dress I was wearing fell down to my toes elegantly. It was red-violet in color, with expensive gold threads sewn into it. I felt like a queen. The full length mirror in front of me showed that I looked like one too. This was the most magnificent thing I'd ever worn, and I couldn't believe how fortunate I was at this instant. A silver comb lied on the table, and I picked it up, slowly undoing the knots in my hair with it.

I let my hair flow down, framing my face perfectly. From first glance, one would not be able to tell of the horrors that I'd been through in life. I seemed content, happy, surrounded by love. It was quite ironic.

A quiet knock came from the door, and I turned to it, saying, "Come in."

Elijah entered, and looked me up and down. "You look stunning." He commented, smiling as he neared me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Shall we?" He raised his elbow, hand slightly extended. I looped my arm through his, feeling the instant warmth that made me feel safe. We walked through the same hallways as earlier, except now, it was filled with a few people. Mostly servants, maids, and guards hustled about, trying to keep from gawking at me. They failed. It was unusual, to feel so many eyes on me without one woman or another yelling hateful suggestions.

We reached a room embellished in red, gold, white, and violet designs. The large and long table stretched across the room, filled with many delicious assortments of food and delicacies that I could only have dreamt of. Wine and champagne bottles dotted the table, and Niklaus sat at the end on a cushioned chair, sipping from his glass of white wine.

"Ah, Elijah, Allura, what a pleasure to have you two join me for supper." Niklaus smiled, his eyes twinkling. _As if we had a choice, _I thought. His eyes took me in, seeing me in this new dress, and smirked. His eyes kept darting to where Elijah and I had our hands linked, and his grip on his wine glass tightened ever so slightly. Elijah, being the gentleman that he was, unlinked arms with me and pulled out the chair across from Niklaus, offering it to me. I sat down graciously on the comfortable chair, and Elijah pushed the chair in. He sat down next to me.

It was just the three of us, yet there was a whole table filled with a feast that could've lasted me for many weeks back at the shack. I kept glancing back and forth between the savory items and my empty plate, looking at Elijah in question. Niklaus gazed at me curiously.

"Are you feeling well, Allura?" Elijah asked me, concerned.

I blinked at him, forgetting for a moment what he just said. "Oh, yes, no, I'm fine." I said. "It's just... I've never seen so much food before in my life..." This feast in front of me was overwhelming. I didn't know where to start.

"Take whatever you want," He said, "Your welcome to all of it."

Staring at the food, I swallowed. It all looked so good, but it still seemed awkward, because the brothers were staring at me intently, as if daring me to do something.

"May I assist you?" Elijah asked politely, gesturing to the food.

"Yes please." I replied in a rush, "Thank you." He swiftly raised his arms and placed many items on my plate: cuts of ham, a chicken leg, sauces, black grapes, slices of apples and plum, breadsticks, and potato. Oh my God... how was I supposed to consume all of this? I'd barely get a quarter portion of this food for an entire day—mostly already stale and rotten—yet this was just for supper!

After Elijah and Niklaus both loaded their plates, I couldn't wait anymore. I picked up the expensive silver fork, and stabbed a small piece of ham, carrying it to my mouth. I let out a content sigh, as the most delicious flavors I'd ever tasted touched my tongue. It was impossible, yet it was right in front of me. Amazing. Otherworldly.

Elijah chuckled at my reaction. "I take it you like it."

"Like it?" I looked at him. "I love it. This is delicious. Thank you."

I immediately blushed. The brothers shared a look, though they were both smiling, there was an undertone of something else in there, something intense.

"You have no need to thank me. From now on, all this is for you." Elijah stated. Surprised by this, I smiled at his generosity. For once in my life, I actually had some luck.

"So," Niklaus started from the other side of the table piled with food. "My brother tells me that you have possession of another quality besides the elemental magic; that you are immortal."

Something clattered onto the table, and I realized a second too late that it was my fork. I picked it back up quickly and placed it on the table, failing to look unfazed.

"Niklaus." Elijah started to scold.

"No, it's fine." I assured them, and cleared my throat. "I might as well tell you the story from the beginning: I was born near a town on the costal line of East England in 1472. Around the age of six, my... powers arose, almost burning down my house, and my parents... abandoned me, left me out on the street, pretending I wasn't their child." Fighting the tears that threatened to fall, I saw Elijah and Niklaus' sympathetic gazes, and continued, "I spent the rest of my time trying to fight for survival and to control my powers. The latter didn't work. I ended up killing many people. When I was sixteen, it got so uncontrollable that I—I killed myself."

I paused for a while, seeing the horrified looks on the brother's faces. "Nothing happened. I would awaken hours later, healed, only having the stains on my clothes from my blood as proof. I killed myself again. Nothing happened. Time after time came the same result. I should at least be twenty years of age now... but I realized that since killing myself... I didn't age. I'm stuck in time forever with this..." _This curse, _"...these powers."

No one said a word for a full five minutes. Elijah stared at the ground, barely moving. Niklaus was breathing shallowly, almost as if angry, as he glanced from me, to the table, back to me again. Finally, he broke the silence, "That's terrible. I'm sorry that you had to endure that."

"Nobody deserves a life like that." Elijah added, softly gazing at me.

"I'll help you control your powers." Niklaus stated, "Not for my own personal gain, but for you. You deserve much better." He looked at Elijah, "We will provide for you anything you desire. You have my word."

Glancing up in shock, I quickly replied, "Thank you. You two have been more than kind to me."

"You don't need to be alone anymore." Niklaus said, holding my gaze.

I nodded, not believing what they were saying. Was this the truth? Were they really allowing me to live with them forever? A girl they've only just met? With powers that could potentially bring down this castle and everyone who lived inside of it. Inconceivable. On top of that... I felt dirty for thinking it... but they were the most beautiful people I'd ever met. As if descended from gods like in stories.

"I hope you won't feel offended by me asking... but... what powers do you two possess?" I questioned them.

Niklaus smirked at me, "Elijah hasn't told you?"

I looked to the other brother, then back to Niklaus, shaking my head.

"We're known as..." Niklaus hesitated, "...creatures of the night. There isn't a specific word for our kind, other than the common demons or the devil. But we're different."

Creatures of the night. I'd only heard of them in stories, never actually believing them to be true. The creatures ravaged towns, murdered innocent people, sucked their blood dry and could possess them. I felt a twinge of fear, before realizing... that I was no different. _I'd _killed many people. _I'd _ravaged and destroyed many towns. It may not have been voluntary, but it was still my fault.

I had nothing to be afraid of. I couldn't be killed.

Niklaus continued, "There are many others of our kind, but we are the Originals." He gestured to himself and Elijah. "Created from the Original Witch centuries ago. A different witch, no where near the powers that you own. We have very limited weaknesses, and in the rare circumstance that someone does exploit that weakness, we simply heal and come back to life, living as immortals. Other night creatures can be easily killed with a wooden stake to the heart, decapitation, fire, even the sun... but we can never truly die from those elements."

I asked curiously, "Those stories about religion and holy water...?"

"Are a myth." Elijah cut in. "Those do not harm us. However... we do drink human blood."

I swallowed. They seemed so much more frightening now.

"We've learnt to control our lust for blood." Niklaus assured me. "When we do feed from humans, we are able to heal them with our own blood, and then erase their memory of the incident using a form of mind control." He tilted his head to the side, analyzing me. "I wonder if you could be compelled..."

"Niklaus."

"Calm down, Elijah." Niklaus smiled, "I was only fooling around."

"I want to know." I stated bravely.

The both looked at me, shocked, "Pardon?" Elijah questioned.

"I want to know whether I am able to be compelled." I elaborated. If I was to live under the same roof as them, I'd want to know what they'd be able to do. Not that I didn't trust them, but they seemed to be more intimidating now that I knew the truth.

"Your wish, my command." Niklaus said, getting up from the table on the other side and planting him on the empty chair next to me, the one that wasn't occupied by Elijah. I felt a hand grab onto me, and looked to my left, seeing Elijah's concerned features, "It's okay," I turned back to Niklaus, "I trust him."

The younger brother smirked, then turned serious as his eyes latched onto mine like magic. "Kiss me." He stated.

Pressure from Elijah's grip tightened, and I blinked, "Excuse me?" I queried Niklaus.

"Kiss me." He repeated, more intently.

I swallowed, "No, thank you."

He seemed to be a bit frustrated and disappointed, before he smiled. "Well, well." He shared a glance with Elijah, "Seems that are little Allura can resist compulsion." He eyes traveled back to me. "Well done, love."

His gaze remained fixated on me, and I felt a sudden appreciation for myself. I could resist mind control. I could also live forever, I had strange powers, I killed people, I healed instantly, I could not die... it was as if I was some sort of creature of night.

Elijah relaxed and narrowed his eyes a bit at his brother, before explaining, "As you have witnessed, our kind also has heightened senses; smell, taste, sight, sound, and touch. We can travel up to impossible speeds, execute indescribable strength, and never tire."

It was amazing, hearing the way the two brothers were describing their species to me. I wasn't afraid anymore. There was a connection between us that made me feel protective and safe... almost as if they'd be willing to put me above them... which, of course, was ridiculous.

"Here." Elijah pulled out something wrapped in violet cloth from his pocket. Unraveling it, he held it to me. A ring. It shone in the golden candle light, sparkling in all different hues. The ring was made of silver, with a huge sapphire round gem in the middle. Smaller white diamonds surround the sapphire like a halo; it was glorious. Like an angel. "I've acquired this piece of jewelry from the witches. This should keep your powers at bay, at least until we learn how to control them."

I marveled at it—Niklaus looked at it in confusion and question—while Elijah slid the ring onto my third finger. Perfect fit. All of a sudden, I felt utterly drained. Like my entire being had just lost its life force. Frowning, I gave Elijah a look, and he gave me a sympathetic one back.

"It might take a while for you to get used to it, but it's the only way to subdue the force." He explained, "The spell should last forever, so as long as it isn't lost, you'll be able to be around people without having the fear of injuring anyone."

That made me feel better. Knowing for a fact that I could no longer hurt people.

Oh my God.

I could now live among others; humans. Without fear, without anxiety. The only problem, was that this ring made me feel dead. Gone. Like a rock; insignificant; nonliving. I wanted more then ever to control my powers, so that I could take this ring off. It was stunning though, I had to admit.

"Thank you," I gratefully said, "It's beautiful, nonetheless." Everything seemed beautiful now... well, at least it did, before I had this damn ring on my finger. Now I felt... kinda exhausted.

"Tomorrow I have some other... plans." Niklaus started, making me glance up at him in question. What was he hiding? "But the day after that, we can begin your training. If you ever wish roam the hallways of this castle or visit any grounds, have either me or my brother accompany you. Even the most secure places has a weak and dangerous point. Best to avoid those areas."

"Of course," I nodded, understanding. Even in this mansion surrounded by miles of land and guards, I wasn't safe. Nobody ever really could be. We were insignificant compared others; world's far away, up in the sky, masked as stars. Controlled by others higher than us.

* * *

After supper, Elijah escorted me back to my room, and I was grateful when I got to change into a white nightgown and fall into the overly grand bed. It was literally the softest thing I had ever touched. Elijah offered to give me my own maids, but I politely declined. Strangely, after all this time of being alone, I realized I felt more comfortable when I was. I needed time to myself so I could relax.

Relax.

I could finally clear my mind.

The windows were shrouded with the darkness. The moon was nearly full tonight, glowing like fire lanterns. Tomorrow the shining white circle would be completely filled in, illuminating the sky. And the day after that... will be the day I start training. I was ready to come out of the darkness, to control this curse, and be free.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, thank you for all your reviews! You're so sweet... So yes, I've decided to continue my story, and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please, feel free to tell me what ideas you have, and whether or not I'm heading in the right direction.**

**Thanks again. Please review!**

**-Spiralcloud**


	4. Betrayed

**BETRAYED**

I woke up to shouting.

My eyelids ripped open, and I forced myself to focus, seeing the mid-daylight streaming through the window. I had never slept this long in my life. I must've been really tired. Either that, or this ring was really trying to incapacitate me as much as possible.

I was still here. I was still in the mansion. This wasn't a dream.

But the noise was real. A crash reverberated through the walls, and I felt terrified that the roof would collapse. Wrenching open the door, I ran out into the castle hallways, not caring that I was still clad in my nightgown. The shouting seemed to be coming from a sort of library, and so I entered it, seeing a shocking scene.

Niklaus's face resembled a demon as he secured Elijah to the wall, looking furious. Elijah looked confused, wondering why his brother was acting in such a manner.

"Do not lie to me!" Niklaus growled loudly into Elijah's face, and I winced. It looked as if at any moment he would rip out his own brother's heart. I grew frightened.

"I will find her." Elijah promised, "You have my word."

"If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead." Niklaus threatened deadly, then loosened his grip on Elijah.

"Elijah." I called out, running over to him, trying to see if he was all right.

"Allura?" He questioned, then got over his confusion as he held an arm out, gently pushing me away from his brother, who I could slowly see was trying to control his rage. "Stay back." He was looking at Niklaus fearfully, making sure that I was far away from him. "Go to your chambers, I'll be with you soon."

"No, she's not going anywhere." Niklaus stated. In a blur so fast I couldn't comprehend, Niklaus suddenly rushed forward and grabbed me. We stopped at the other side of the library, next to a bookshelf. I gasped, struggling, but his grip was stronger than anything I'd ever felt before.

Elijah stared at us, afraid that Niklaus would do something to me. "Brother," Elijah pleaded, "Please, let Allura go."

"I think not." Niklaus replied. He had a hold of my wrists, and pressed my back against his chest. I could barely move. I swallowed.

"Niklaus, please..." Elijah started to move towards us, but whatever expression that was on Niklaus' face stopped him in his tracks.

"If you fail to bring Katerina back to me, I promise you, you will never see Allura again." Niklaus said squarely. "Leave now, and no harm will come to her. But if you are to return without Katerina..."

He didn't have to finish, Elijah was already nodding vigorously. "Yes, my lord." After giving me one more terrified look, he bleared out of the room. Niklaus waited a few good seconds before his grip slackened, and I pushed myself away from him, about to question what the hell was happening.

"Sorry, love," He started before I could, "But I had to use you to be sure that Elijah would do as I asked. Apparently, blood only runs so deep."

Confused, my breathing was still ragged as I asked, "What are you talking about? Who's Katerina?"

"Curious now, are we?" He smirked in amusement. I refused to smile or be humored, keeping a straight face. "I guess I'll start from the beginning..."

He told me the story:

The Original Witch was actually Niklaus, Elijah, and their other three siblings' mother. Werewolves had existed centuries ago, and they used to terrorize the towns and settlements which the family had lived on. The witch had been unfaithful to the father with one of the werewolves, and so Niklaus was supposed to be a werewolf. But after one of the wolves killed one of the six children, the witch turned them into creatures of the night, so that they could never die, being immortal. This led to the rivalry between these two supernatural creatures.

After Niklaus fed on his first human, killing him, he started to turn into a wolf upon activating the curse. His father, however, despised werewolves, and demanded for the witch to place a spell over him, suppressing his werewolf side.

Now Niklaus was trying to break the curse, and to become some sort of... hybrid. Utterly invincible.

The only way he could break it, was to sacrifice the doppelganger—strange word—who was a human girl who supposedly looked identical to the one sacrificed in the beginning to create the curse. Niklaus had to drain her body of her blood.

The doppelganger was Katerina.

Niklaus suspects that Elijah was the one to warn her about the sacrifice, which was going to happen tonight, on a full moon.

"How could you sacrifice Katerina—an innocent human being?" I questioned him, feeling my anger flare up.

"You don't understand, Allura." Niklaus stated, "My father has been trying to track us for the last five centuries, willing to end us—his own children—so that the world would be free of our kind. To ensure that I survive, I have to become stronger, so that I can protect my siblings and I."

Well, when he said it that way... No, it was still wrong. "But look at what you've been doing." I insisted, gesturing towards the door where Elijah had left through, "You've just threatened your own brother over this curse." I paused, "Yesterday, you explained to me how much you disfavored the way I've been treated my entire life. Yet you're willing to put an end to Katerina's?" I breathed out, then took a deep breath. "Whomever she is as a person, I know for certain that she is more innocent than I am. I've killed many humans. I have blood on my hands. Does she? Does she deserve to die?"

Niklaus remained silent for a time, trying to control his breathing. "Katerina is disposable." He finally replied, "You and my brother seem to think differently, but I hold no regard for human life."

I almost scoffed, "Do you mean that if I were human, you would've killed me right now?" I asked, "If I were in Katerina's place, would you be taking me to this sacrifice to be drained of blood in some ritual?"

Anger was clear in his eyes. "Don't compare yourself to Katerina." He ordered in a soft but deadly voice, "You are nothing like her. She is just like all the other women I've encountered; silly, inane, inexperienced, and uneducated. Even if she was immortal and had the exquisite powers that you possess... I wouldn't spare her a glance if she were to drop dead." His eyes hardened over with ice. All of a sudden, they seemed to melt, turning into liquid, like waves in the ocean. "But you'e different... you're special, a beauty I never knew could exist."

He stepped closer to me, and I sucked in a deep breath when he was only a step away. He continued speaking, "You're life could never be replaceable. A mere glance by you sends me into a frenzy of feelings I've never felt before. Never thought were possible..."

I gasped when his fingers reached up and gently grazed my cheeks. The touch sent shivers down my body and had an undertone of danger lurking within it.

I'd never been touched like this by anyone before. I liked the way he made me feel. Like I was special, worth saving.

He made me feel as if I served some greater purpose upon this Earth besides killing people and razing towns. Like I was actually meant to be here... that my existence wasn't a complete disgrace.

"You're amazing..." He whispered softly, then leaned in. I felt his cool breath on my face. Intoxicated by him, I was almost a second too late from stepping back, but I eventually did, before his lips could descend upon mine.

I looked down to the side in embarrassment, hoping that he couldn't see my burning cheeks. Although, with his senses, he most likely could. One stolen glance from his face allowed me to decipher that he was disappointed, frustrated, and a bit confused, as if this was all knew to him.

Did that mean that during all the centuries he'd lived, he'd never found love? Not once?

Now _I_ was confused. And what made me so special? I was different, obviously, and beautiful—at least that's what others said—but was that enough? We had only met yesterday, yet he seemed already taken with me...

"Niklaus." I adressed, and he looked at me, "Why do you believe Elijah has told Katerina of your plans?"

He sighed at the change of subject, but answered me, "Because, like you, he seems to value human life. He gave me his word that he wouldn't tell her, but he has lied."

I thought over it for a minute, then came to a conclusion. "I don't think Elijah told her." I elaborated, "It most likely could've been someone else who knows of this sacrifice. Or someone who has overheard."

"How could it possibly be—" He cut himself off, realizing something. "Trevor."

"Trevor?" I questioned.

"Yes. He was the man who first introduced Katerina to my brother and I. Like us, Trevor is a creature of night, although he is not nearly as old or strong." Niklaus looked away for a moment, in deep concentration. "From what I've gathered from Elijah, Trevor fancies Katerina. He must've told her. That was why she ran. He's helping her."

"What will you do if she is to escape?" I inquired, "You won't hurt Elijah will you?"

Niklaus clenched his jaw, then relaxed. "I suppose it is not his fault." He admitted, his expression stony, "But Katerina, Trevor, and anyone else who has dared to defy me will have hell to pay."

* * *

Five hours later.

The sun set a few minutes ago. After changing into a gold and olive colored gown, I sat on a comfortable chair in the library, reading the different books provided. Niklaus offered me food and drinks, but I only accepted a glass of water from one of his servants—the poor lad was shaking when he brought it to me. Again, I was glad that I had my ring on.

I'd glance up from my books once in a while to catch a glimpse of Niklaus, who was always either pacing, sitting down impatiently, or flipping through books nonchalantly. He'd probably already read all of them.

Elijah finally came back, and I was relieved to see him in one piece, unharmed. I stood up to greet him, but he suddenly flashed towards me, standing in front of me, facing Niklaus who carefully scrutinized his brother.

"Elijah—" Niklaus started.

"No," The older brother interrupted.

Niklaus smirked without humor, "I didn't finish."

"You can't take Allura away from me." Elijah stated with what I think was a glare, "I won't allow it."

"I never said such a thing." Niklaus smiled... but then his gaze hardened and he frowned, "However, given the way you're reacting leads me to believe that you do _not _have Katerina, correct?"

Elijah nodded stiffly. "She turned herself into a creature of night with Trevor's blood, and they along with a companion fled once again."

Niklaus' entire demeanor changed. He was no longer calm, nor fidgety... but completely shaking with rage. It seemed as though he could take down this entire castle just by touching something.

"Brother," He stated, "I welcome you back to the manor, but get Allura out of here, now!"

I flinched, seeing Niklaus looking like a bomb about to go off. Barely registering it, Elijah gathered me into his arms and sped me out of the room, through many doors and archways, down the hall, and back into my bedroom chambers. Everything had remained the same, but I noticed that my blankets and pillows had been rearranged neatly.

I wondered why the servants, maids, or whoever else that lived here never told anyone what Niklaus and Elijah were. Perhaps they were compelled? Some may have bee loyal. Others were paid. Others feared the consequences.

Glass shattered. Things snapped and broke. The walls shook violently along with whatever Niklaus was destroying. I could hear it all the way from here. All those books... they held valuable information...

Looking at Elijah, he felt the need to reassure me, "It's okay. He's just dispersing his anger."

"I'm not scared." I stated, then smiled a bit, "I'm glad you're back though."

"About that..." Elijah gave me a knowing look, "... How was Niklaus able to forgive me so easily for what I did."

"He already told me everything." I explained, and he looked surprised, "About the curse, your father... everything. And... I may have convinced him that none of this was your fault—which I believe it wasn't—and that you should be able to live here without receiving any blame."

"Thank you, Allura." He said sincerely, just as another sound like an explosion came from the other room. "What you did for me was brave and kind."

"It's no comparison for what you've done for me." I retorted, a smile on my face.

Elijah seemed a bit sheepish, and changed the subject. "Niklaus will get his revenge eventually. Now that Katerina is immortal, he won't stop until he finds her and ends her. He'll probably start by murdering her entire family so that she's left with on one."

My lips parted automatically, "He'd do that?"

Elijah nodded gravely, "My brother does not take betrayal well, not at all. He's been trying to break this curse for almost half a millennium, it must be frustrating when suddenly all that work disappears, all for nothing..." He paused, "I know we promised to start your training tomorrow, but that depends on whether or not he'll be placid enough to do so."

As if on cue, I heard the sound of vases slamming into walls and breaking. I jerked a bit.

I sighed. "I have forever, might as wait until the training is more effective."

Elijah nodded, "I agree." He changed the subject once again, "Have you eaten anything today? I could prepare some food."

"Oh, it's all right." I said, "I'm not hungry."

"You should still eat," He insisted.

"I'm fine." I stated, "I'll just read for a while and then go sleep."

He nodded, respecting my choice, "I'll be here in the morning to wake you up for breakfast."

"All right. See you tomorrow."

Smiling, he hesitated, but leaned in anyway. Placing a quick but sweet kiss on my forehead, he clasped my hand for a second before leaving the room, politely shutting the door behind him.

The feeling lingered on my forehead as I changed for the night and tried to fall asleep. It'd be a miracle if I did, considering all the noise Niklaus was making. I was just hoping he didn't tear someone up for what happened today. Something was heavy in my heart... something foreign to me... a feeling I'd never discovered...

* * *

**I just want to say thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I love that there are people who enjoy reading this story. When I'm happy, I write, so please, review! Thank you. ;)**

**-Spiralcloud**


	5. A Monster

**A MONSTER**

Elijah and I awoke early the next morning, got dressed, and headed out to a garden in the castle. He claimed that this garden had many assortments and varieties of flowers and plants. I was interested.

Niklaus hadn't been present at breakfast, but that much was to be expected. He was probably off somewhere, leaving destruction in his wake. I sighed, this wasn't healthy for him. He shouldn't have been so obsessed with this curse in the first place.

My red gown brushed against the soft green grass below my feet, outside as I walked in the garden, Elijah beside me. Dark green leaves covered small trees lined along the walls and hedges. Roses, lilies, violets, and orchards of all different sizes and shapes blossomed beautifully. It was summer, and once the fall came, the leaves would turn red, orange, and brown. Finally fall off the tress.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah questioned, smiling at me.

"About nature." I answered, "The seasons, how they change. How beautiful life can be no matter the time of year."

"I can relate to that." He stated, "However, it isn't nature that I'm thinking about?" He gave me a pointed look, and I blushed.

We walked in comfortable silence after that, while I absorbed the heat from the meridian sun. I was looking around me, analyzing the pink and purple roses, when a flash of white caught my eye. Focusing on the spot more closely, I realized I was right. A pure white rabbit poked its head from the bushes, twitched its nose, raised its ears, then scampered off, hoping across the dirt and grass, and turning the corner to a different part of the garden.

"Did you see that rabbit?" I asked Elijah, breaking the silence.

"Indeed, I did." He replied.

I smiled, and picked up my pace, "Let's follow it."

Elijah chuckled, "I'm not going to chase a rabbit."

"All right then," I smiled wider, "Chase me." Shock and amusement covered his features. "Unless, of course, you're afraid." That made him come after me, and I turned around quickly, running as fast as I could with my shoes. Elijah could catch me in less than a second, I knew, but he was purposely going slow so that we could play longer. I turned the same corner that the rabbit did and followed the pathway, entering new places filled with life. Laughing, I went in a different direction, under an archway made from the branches of two trees, and could hear Elijah's footsteps close behind me.

"Elijah, you're supposed to catch me." I stated, out of breath.

"But then the game would be over." He retorted, completely energized. I sighed internally. Why couldn't I have the endless amount of energy he possessed? Part of it probably had to do with my ring. Most of the time, I had a large amount of stamina. "Besides, I like chasing after you."

"I highly doubt you'd do it for long." I replied, going farther into the flora.

"I'd chase you forever." He almost whispered. And I closed my eyes for a moment, letting those words sink in. It was nice to hear, the wind whirled the statement around me and I continued to cover more land. Suddenly, Elijah's voice broke through the wall in my mind, a sharp and cutting edge, "Allura, watch where—"

Too late. I went to step on the next solid surface, but my foot seemed to never hit it. It kept falling and falling and falling... So was I. Snapping my eyes open, I saw the darkness in the ground open up to swallow me. I wasn't gonna get back up in time. Someone grabbed me, positioning himself under me so that I was now falling above him. Elijah. He had sped over to help me, and he must've realized as well that there wasn't enough time to get back up. We were already in the air.

About a second later, we hit, hard. Elijah took practically the full impact, the ground striking him across the back. I lay on top of him, my chest on his, with his arms wrapped tightly around me. Again, he was my shield.

A breath left me, and fear finally found me, though it was replaced by relief. We were both okay. I was being stupid, not looking where I was going, and fell into a... what, ditch? I peeked a look into the total darkness, trying to see what was lurking in it. There was enough light coming from the opening above, allowing me to detect the red eyes right next to me. I wasn't frightened though, because those features belonged to the white rabbit.

We were in a rabbit hole.

It scurried away quickly, trying to hide in the nest of dirt, and dead grass and hay. "It's so adorable." I remarked, rising my head off of Elijah's shoulder to get a better look at the animal. "I wonder where the family is though. Elijah, you better not be lying on top of them."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God you're okay."

"Of course I am." I said, "I can not die, remember? Also, you can hear my heartbeat. Now, please tell me you didn't crush a rabbit."

"I did not—wait." He moved around a bit in consideration, and my smile faded as my eyes widened. Then his expression changed, and he smirked, "I was just joking,"

I slapped his arm playfully, and smiled too, "That's not funny!" Oh my God, for a second there, I thought he had actually killed a bunny. After a minute, I noticed that his arms were still tightly around me, and I looked down at him. Setting me down on the ground beside him, he gazed up at me with a content smile, deep in thought. "Elijah?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question startled him, and he stared at me tenderly, "A week ago, I would've said that I didn't believe in love..." He started, then used his fingers to trail a path from my temple to my jaw. "But then I met you, and I don't think I've ever felt it this strong before."

"We literally first saw each other... three days ago." I said in amusement.

"I'm aware of that." He replied, "But you make me feel something I've never felt before. It's as if my life holds a purpose now." His eyes glanced down to my lips then back up, "The only thing that tethers me here is you... and you're stunning."

I smiled weakly, staring into his warm brown eyes. "That's a very sweet thing to say." I paused, "However... I've never been in love. How can I when nobody's ever taught me how? My parents..." I trailed off, not finding the voice to finish. No one's ever shown any love for me, at least, not to the extent that Elijah and Niklaus have.

Elijah caressed my face, "You don't have to explain, I understand." He rested my head on his shoulder, and I buried my face into his neck, "I'm here for you. I'll never leave you."

I chose to believe his words, and even closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from coming. White rabbits were the last thing on my mind.

Forgetting time for several minutes, we lie there in silence, taking comfort in each others' presence. We were here for each other, always. Finally, I sighed and said softly in his ear, "We should probably go back to the mansion."

He sighed too, running a hand through my hair. "I know." He said, though he made no move to get up. My head rose first, and I slowly tried to push myself off the ground, Elijah's arms freeing me reluctantly. I stood up, feeling sore from not moving for a while. Elijah simply and easily blurred up, strong as metal like always. He took my hand, embraced me again, and suddenly the ground left my feet. Air resistance pushed me from above, but Elijah was too swift, and we were once again hit with the warm rays of the sun. Soft grass met my feet, and he put me down, though didn't let go.

I looked down at our bodies, seeing our clothes covered in dirt, twigs, and dead leaves. Elijah reached up and plucked a leaf out of my hair, smiling when he let it go, falling towards the ground. "Shall we get cleaned up?"

"We shall." I laced my hand through his as his arms fell away from me. We walked back through the garden and to the mansion, leaving the pitch-black rabbit hole behind. Everything I observed seemed different now, unrecognizable to me. Different yet familiar. Far away yet close. At first a stranger's home.

Now it was mine.

* * *

Elijah and I parted to bathe individually, and I complied. After the luxurious shower, I wrung my wet hair out, the water making each strand look darker than it was... my hair color was black right now. I slipped into a dark blue, black, and silver gown with silk and lace covering a few parts for design. Definitely expensive.

In the middle of standing in front of my vanity mirror, placing clips and braids in my hair to keep it up in a low bun, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Elijah entered, looking unusually uncomfortable, "Allura...somebody has returned to the castle, and he wishes to see you."

I froze mid braid as my heart sped up, "Niklaus has returned." I didn't question it, I stated it.

He waited a beat before answering, "...Yes."

Taking a deep breath, I spun around to face him, and clipped the last piece of my still-wet hair in place. "All right." I said a bit too cheerily, "Let's go greet him." Walking towards Elijah, his expression was one of surprise and concern as I linked my arm through his and we glided down the staircase, leaving my room behind for now.

Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. Where had Niklaus been for the entire day? It was at least mid-afternoon, and the sun shone hues of gold through the window, painting every piece of vintage furniture; the dark walls; and the marble floors, red, orange, and yellow.

Niklaus stood at the bottom of the stairs in the huge, grand, anteroom, smiling up at me when we shared gazes. But his expression turned foul and angry when his ocean blue eyes narrowed in on where my arm was through Elijah's. "Allura, nice to see you." Niklaus said, both brothers stiffening.

I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. What was the matter with them? "Yes, it's nice to see you too—" I barely made it past those words when I noticed something on his white shirt. Drops of blood were scattered there, the red contrasting sharply against the other dull colors he wore. "Niklaus, what has happened?" I made a move towards him, but Elijah wrapped his fingers around my wrist, holding me against him. His worried and tense look met my confused one, "Elijah, let me go." Seriously, what was up with the two men. They were brothers, yet they acted like mortal enemies.

He sighed and nodded, giving me a warning look. Jesus.

This seemed really intense.

Nearing Niklaus, I fingered the material with which the dark blood had drenched, asking, "Did you get into a fight?" A fight against _what _exactly, "Where did you go?"

He was really disturbed with the question, obviously not wanting to give an answer, "...I...went to Bulgaria."

Then it clicked. Katerina was from Bulgaria, I already knew that. So he went there to... "You really killed her entire family..." I stated with a whisper, shocked and unmoving for the time being.

He simply nodded, and I took an automatic step back, registering the pain and regret on his face. "I acted on impulse and rage, I wasn't thinking." He rushed out, moving closer to me, "I didn't realize how much this would hurt you—"

"Hurt me?" I said in disbelief, my voice raising a bit, "I've spent my entire life trying _not _to kill humans, yet you have a _choice, _and you chose to murder an innocent family." I shook my head, "That's..." I could think of a word terrible enough to describe him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking heartbroken.

Sighing, I resisted the urge to cry out and bash his face into the marble floor. Instead I pushed my fingers to my temples and tried to rid myself of the bad thoughts, keeping my eyes closed.

After a few moments of silence, Niklaus broke it, "I wasn't planning on returning."

"What?" I peeked at him from under my lashes.

"I wasn't coming back." He continued, "There was nothing left for me here, I wanted to chase Katerina until I made sure she was dead..." He glanced up at me, "Then I remembered you and the promise I made. I realized that I didn't want to leave you and that I would happily let her go... if it meant being with you."

I swallowed, looking into his all too serious eyes. He was so sincere, so truthful, baring his soul to me... it was hard _not _to forgive him. Suddenly, I understood where he was coming from: He spent all these centuries wanting to break a curse placed on him as he tried to escape and hide from his father, only to learn that the only chance he had was forever lost to him. He wouldn't have a chance like that again. And it was gone. His plan was destroyed.

He must've been frustrated, angry, sad, disappointed, and upset, yet here he was, apologizing to _me._

I guess I couldn't really blame him. I've killed more humans that I could possibly ever keep track of. It wasn't in my right place to judge.

Sighing, I said, "I'm not mad, I don't blame you."

His eyes widened considerably, "You aren't?"

"No," I gave him a tight smile, "I can sort of understand why you did what you did."

"Thank you, Allura." His smile was huge as he crossed the short distance between us and enveloped me in a tight hug. I tried not to pull away when the blood on his shirt—even though it was dried—touched me. "So, when do we begin training?"

Oh, right, that. I had almost forgotten. "I—"

"She needs to rest first." I almost gasped at Elijah's voice so close to my ear as he interrupted. He put a hand on my waist and gently pulled me away from Niklaus, both of them glaring daggers at each other. "It's been a long day for her."

"Oh?" Niklaus retorted, expression stony, "Yes, please, do tell me what it is you two have been _doing_."

I almost sighed at his childish behavior. Seriously? Wasn't he like... half a millennium years old? "We spent the day in the garden." I explained, "Elijah was chasing me and I wasn't being careful; fell into a rabbit's hole. He unnecessarily saved me in time then helped me out. After that we returned to the castle, bathed, then found out you came back."

"It wasn't unnecessary." Elijah argued.

"Yes it a was."

"No, it was not." Before I could protest further, he continued, "So, you see, Niklaus, she needs to conserve her energy."

Niklaus nodded, yet he still didn't seem too convinced, "Very well, Allura. We'll begin tomorrow."

* * *

The sun shone high and bright in the sky the next day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, just a vast expansion of smooth blue that seemed otherworldly. There was a field under and surrounding Elijah, Niklaus, and me, filled with green grass that stretched for miles.

We were in the middle of nowhere. No one would disturb us or find this place. Trees lined the forest about two miles away, seemingly blurred because of the distance.

The brothers assured me that the servants would run the manor today, making sure everything was well so that we could be away for a while. Elijah had carried me to come here, and the ride was just as amazing as last time. The feeling of being weightless and free, though all too soon it was over. Niklaus had followed, and we all stood in a triangle now, not really sure where to begin.

I was scared. The feeling weighed on my heart and crushed into my stomach. I almost felt like I'd be sick.

I was clad in a simple white and dull blue dress with brown leather shoes. No jewelry, but I kept my hair up in the same braids and low bun as yesterday, out of the way. Not wanting to risk getting any fancy clothes or my hair dirty.

Elijah held his hand out, "First, you have to take off the ring."

Oh, great, yeah, take off the thing that kept me under control. But he was right. If I didn't take off the ring, I wouldn't be able to use my powers at all. Hesitantly, I slipped the elegant sapphire and diamond ring off and dropped it in Elijah's open palm. He secured it in his hand then stuffed it safely into his pocket.

Immediately, everything seemed to change. Dullness left me completely. The sun was brighter, the heat hotter, the sky more azure, the grass emerald, the wind like soft feathers kissing me.

The feeling was amazing.

Power rushed through me in a never-ending supply. Electricity ran across my skin, cutting into my bloodstream rapidly, causing me to smile slowly.

I felt alive.

Breathing in a huge gulp of fresh air, I let out an innocent laugh.

The brothers looked at me; happy, mirroring my own feeling. I wanted to dance, to sing, to shout into the air. To twirl around for hours, bathe in the sunlight, drink in the scenery... I wanted so much more now than I ever did before.

I was changing.

I should've taken that damn ring off two days ago.

No, I should've never put it on in the first place.

What happened next though made me regret my thoughts...

I turned my palm up, and made my energy come out of it. It worked. A small spherical ball of flame appeared. Smiling, I bended the flame, letting it whiz across the air in a quick but fluid motion. Amazing.

"That's good, Allura," Elijah commented, "I've witnessed many witches when they've performed their spells. Focus your energy on the fire, don't let your mind drift or you'll lose control." I continued to make the flame grow bigger, and manipulated it so that it resembled a rabbit. Elijah smiled, remembering yesterday, "That's good. You can also tie your magic to a specific emotion or nature to draw power from."

Extinguishing the flame, I decided to take another course of action. A riskier one, I admitted.

Using my energy again, I used the air to pick up the dead pieces of plants and grass on the ground and whirled it around me in a sort of circle. I was at least a couple dozen feet away from the brothers, so the air didn't quite reach them yet, though they could easily detect the pieces of debris floating around me. The wind came faster, and I felt the particles swirl closer and in more of an abundance around me.

This seemed so easy. Too good to be true...

...and it was.

The unexpected happened.

The Earth rattled like it was in some sort of insane state, and ripped across the land with blinding speed. The seizures almost knocked me to the ground and I struggled to stay in balance. The ground literally tore in half, the cracks stretching out over the entire field, splitting the ground right in the middle, between me and the two brothers. The crack got bigger, enough to engulf an army across the expanse.

I just made a canyon.

"Allura!" Niklaus shouted towards me over the sound of crumbling earth, completely fearless. The only expression he had was one of worry for me.

"Niklaus!" I screamed back. "I can't—" I couldn't control my powers...

"It's okay!" Elijah yelled, getting into a running position. He was preparing to jump over the canyon. Even with his abilities, I wasn't sure that'd be enough.

"No, don't!" I commanded, "You might fall in!"

The earthquake was just the beginning. Suddenly, purple and dark gray clouds rolled in, blocking out the sun. Nothing was in color, everything seemed to be in black and gray. It turned cold; freezing. The wind speed picked up, as if a hurricane was beginning. Thunder reverberated through the skies, lightning flashed, hitting the trees that were miles away. They ignited into flames, most likely starting a forest fire.

Nature was working against me.

The energy that passed through me refused to stop. Water came from above, pouring down onto us like a waterfall. The rhythmic movement threatened to drive me into the ground. I tried to stay standing, tried to rein in my powers, but I couldn't. It was out of my hands.

I fell to the ground. My hair came out of my pins and braids long ago, and now whirled around my head in soft waves. The only thing here that was still soft; my hair.

I couldn't keep it in any longer; tears of my own mixed with the harsh rain.

This was why I hated myself. I destroyed things. The ground below me had turned into mud, no longer covered by the flawless grass.

I was a monster.

Monster... destroyer... demon...

I didn't deserve to live.

I couldn't hear anything above the howling winds. My own personal tornado spun around me, keeping me caged in like an animal.

Because that's what I was.

Then, through the tears and rain that covered my face, I felt a pair of warm hands. Another pair wrapped around my waist and shoulders. I peeked up, seeing Niklaus and Elijah kneeling next to me, holding me in their embrace. Though they now had fear showing, it wasn't fear for themselves, it was fear for me.

They must've crossed that canyon to get to me. They took the risk for _me. _Why?

"Leave!" I screamed at them, the wind blowing all around us, the rain pelting our faces, and the earth roughly shaking under us. "I'm not worth it. Go!"

Smears of blood appeared on them, probably from the debris that was aimlessly traveling through the air. Icicles came with the rain, hitting them painfully, yet they didn't hit me.

Why was _I_ the one being protected? Was this Nature's sense of humor? Yes, I found it hilarious.

"No!" Elijah shouted back, holding me closely against him from the side, "We're staying with you!"

They were definitely brave. Niklaus still caressed my face, and yelled, "You're worth more than life itself!" A pause, "You can control this, just focus on the sound of my voice... my touch... don't let these powers control you—control _them!_"

I did as was told, and closed my eyes again. This time... I absorbed my powers. I took them back from the earth, back from the air, back from the sky. I felt the energy rush through me, but didn't allow it to pass through. No. I kept it in the center of my body, and held it there. It wouldn't escape this time.

Slowly, very slowly... the shaking of the earth decreased. The air stopped spinning. The fire surrounding the forest ceased. The clouds stopped raining and started to part, disappearing and replacing it with the sun. It was no longer freezing but warming up.

The particles all settled around us, floating to the ground like feathers. My hair stopped fluttering around me crazily and framed my face in soft waves. The earth was still muddy with a giant canyon straight through it...but it had stopped moving. The trees in the distance were burnt black with only a few greens left.

All three of us were wet and breathing heavily, are clothes drenched. I looked up at them through blurry eyes, seeing the sight of their red blood coming out of cuts. Did I wound them... oh... screw me.

I grew tired suddenly and leaned back, closing my eyes.

"Allura!" Niklaus shouted, much louder now that he was the only thing making sound. Although... strangely enough... his voice started to become a whisper, like I was trying to listen to him under water. "Allura, listen to me. Can you hear me? Allura!?"

"Allura!" That was Elijah's voice.

I was vaguely aware of someone shaking me... but I couldn't be sure. Something cool slipped onto my finger...

Everything muffled, my senses collapsed, and so did I.

I submerged into the darkness, hoping that I'd never wake up again...

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger. Want to know what happens? Continue reading and find out. Poor Allura... her life has been one tragedy after the next. BTW, if you're wondering, her name is pronounced Ah-luer-ah.**

**Who do you want Allura to end up with? Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and perhaps later; Damon, Stefan...etc. Tell me in the reviews.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, all thoughts are appreciated.**

**-Spiralcloud**


	6. Consequences of Immortality

**CONSEQUENCES OF IMMORTALITY**

**3rd person POV:**

Allura lay peacefully in her bed, like an angel descended from heaven. Her breathing was steady, heartbeat steady... yet she didn't wake up. Her eyes remained closed, and though her ivory skin glowed like the moon—as if awake—she didn't stir, nor did she respond to physical contact or sound.

Elijah sat on a chair by her bed, sometimes staring at the dark wood floors, sometimes gazing at Allura's face, drinking in her beautiful features. Niklaus was more on edge. Most of the time, he stood still, regretting his actions. He shouldn't have pushed her to train... if he hadn't, she wouldn't of passed out, she wouldn't be unconscious.

The younger brother paced in Allura's room too, tense, anxiously waiting for the goddess to wake up. Each second that passed by felt like months.

Time seemed to hold no meaning while the two brothers waited for _something _to happen, anything...

They wanted to look into her golden-brown eyes, to question the meaning behind her every action. To hear her speak words with her melodic voice.

Niklaus lost it for a moment, and swung at the wall with such force that the stone shook vigorously. "Why isn't she awake yet?!" He growled, not directing his question to anyone, "It's been two days!"

Elijah's gaze did not leave Allura as he answered Niklaus calmly, "Patience, brother. It took a great deal of strength for Allura to control her powers. She needs rest."

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Niklaus questioned, his voice raspy, "She wasn't ready, I should've waited. I should've—"

"No," Elijah cut off, "She needed to learn. Allura will be fine, she needs time to mentally and physically heal. She involuntarily exhausted herself, but she's strong. She'll be all right." He was trying to convince himself as well as his brother. "She'll recover."

"What if she doesn't?" Niklaus whispered, a faraway look of dread in his eyes.

Elijah tore his gaze away from Allura finally to glare at his brother, surprised at seeing how disheveled he looked. "She will." The older brother stated sternly, "You are not thinking clearly. You haven't fed since we returned to the manor."

"Nor have you."

"I've gone longer without blood." Elijah said, "You being around Allura does not help either, blood still flows through her veins."

"Why is her blood so potent?" Niklaus questioned, "I've never come across anyone with a scent as distinctive and strong as hers. Her aroma... it's mouthwatering..."

Elijah immediately took a defensive position in front of Allura, "I suggest you feed, now. It's not safe for you to be around Allura if you're hungry."

"I would _never _hurt her, and I'm not going anywhere." Niklaus stated defiantly, eyes turning to stone.

"I won't leave her side." Elijah said, "She'll be safe as long as I'm here. I'll send a messenger once she awakens."

Niklaus still seemed reluctant as he contemplated his actions. He didn't want to leave Allura, yet he worried that if he did not feed soon, he'd become dangerous to her. He couldn't risk accidentally injuring her, it was not an option.

"Very well." He finally managed through clenched teeth, "I'll be back soon." He turned around, ready to leave, but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Do not kill anyone."

"No guarantees," Niklaus muttered.

"If you were to murder someone, Allura would not take it well, now would she?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

Clenching his jaw, Niklaus sent a deadly glare towards Elijah. Charged with rage and hunger, he swiftly left, trying not to break the door as his fingers almost crushed it. Concern for the girl steadily increased with each step he took as he sped quickly towards the nearest settlement, eyes searching for his victims.

_If you were to murder someone, Allura would not take it well, now would she? _Elijah voice ran through his mind, and he remembered not to kill any humans, even though they were all worthless. Just a means to be eaten by creatures above them, that's all.

However, if Allura was human, would Niklaus treat her like any other meal? To just eat, compel, and _try_ not to kill?

Of course not. Even if Allura was human, Niklaus would put her above all else. She was goddess no matter what species.

He would protect her forever.

* * *

**Allura POV:**

_The ground beneath me was covered in charcoal colored stone. I stood on top of a cliff, looking down at the never-ending darkness over the edge and down into the abyss. _

_Was I dead? Was I supposed to jump into the shadows and see if it lead me straight to hell? _

_No answer came forth. _

_Everything seemed blurry and fuzzy, like none of this was real. Maybe this wasn't death. Maybe I was just simply dreaming. The world around me was an expansion of white and grey, no real figures stood out... well, except for her._

_A woman about thirty or forty years of age stood a few paces away from me, her eyes locked on mine. She was as still as a statue, neither blinking nor moving. Her dress had no particular style, just patches of old, worn cloth. Either she was a peasant... or she wasn't from this time period. Dirty blonde hair fell down to her waist, and her posture, though it meant to be discrete, seemed oddly tensed, like there was an ulterior motive behind whatever she planned to do._

_"Allura Fayre Dalca." She finally spoke, her tone cold and accented, but familiar, as if she knew me. _

_"Yes?" I swallowed, as her eyes stared intensely._

_She stepped forward, slowly coming towards me, moving parallel to the cliff's edge. I couldn't move, I didn't dare to. I stood frozen in place, incased in ice. "I'm sure my sons have told you all about me; I'm Esther, the Original Witch."_

_Surprise flooded into me, and I deduced, "You're Niklaus and Elijah's..."_

_"Mother." She finished, "Yes. I have three other children who roam this Earth, but for now, they are irrelevant. At least until it is time for you to... meet them. As you've probably guessed, at this moment you are asleep; you are dreaming. I have been trying to contact you for days, however, it is a task extremely difficult to achieve when that person is filled with power, originated from power. Getting into your head was very hard."_

_"What do you mean by 'originated from power'? Why were you trying to contact me?" I'd be lying if I stated that a flash of fear did not travel through me. She was the Original Witch. Very powerful—I believed—from the way she held herself. This wasn't an ordinary dream... she was real. Well, as real as a dream could get. She was a spirit, already dead, yet she still wanted to talk to me... why?_

_"I created you to kill my children." She stated emotionlessly, trying to read my expression which was most likely a cross between shock and horror, "You were born human, but after having discussions with many other witches of my kind, we agreed to give you power. We preformed a spell on you that would ignite, causing the power within you to grow with time. You have now reached the point where your powers are strong enough to take down the Originals without any harm to yourself. You can kill them, for good."_

_This took a while to sink in. It was _her _fault. S_he _was_ _the reason I was like this. Esther gave me these uncontrollable powers; the ones that killed hundreds of people. The ones that caused my parents to abandon me. The ones that will continue to grow and haunt me for the rest of my existence._

_But what's worse was... she wanted to kill her own children..._

_Elijah, Niklaus, three others... she was despicable._

_"I would never kill them." I stated, acid coating my tongue._

_"Ah, yes." She thought aloud for a moment, as if remembering something, "I recall from the witches that my two sons are fond of you... and that you're fond of them too. What a pity."_

_"How could you?" I queried, "How could you want them dead? You're the one who turned them into creatures of the night five centuries ago."_

_"It was a grave mistake." Esther admitted, "As a witch, I am supposed to protect nature, not create an abomination such as my children. Now it is time for me to deal with the consequences of my actions. Their reign of terror must end, and the only one strong enough to take them down... is you. You are destined to annihilate them. The reason you are immortal is because Death will not greet you until he has met with the Originals first. Until all my children are dead, you will continue to walk this Earth, alive, well, and full of power."_

_"No."_

_She smirked, "It's not a choice, dear. It's your life. You'll never have a real chance at it until you are mortal again and stripped of your powers. That can not be accomplished if my children are alive as abominations." Her gaze softened, "Don't you want a chance to be human again? To experience the world and take whatever it gives you?"_

_I thought about how magnificent it would be to be human again. To not have these powers, to be just like everyone else. My parents..._

_"Why?" I cried out in frustration to her, "Why me? Why did you choose me?"_

_Esther's gaze was on the brink of a glare, "You remind me of someone long ago. Someone who tore my family apart."_

_"Are you saying that this is revenge for something I never did?" Anger continued to multiply in me._

_"They say that women born with beautiful faces travel farther in life." She said, "I guess that doesn't apply in your case. It was a matter of timing. You were convenient. If any of my children were to have come across you, they'd immediately take an interest in you, because of who you resemble. It'd be easier that way for you to end them."_

_"I won't kill them." I stated, "I won't!"_

_"Your views will change."_

_"No, no." Tears streamed down my face. I would never kill Elijah and Niklaus, not on my life. It was unfortunate that I could not die unless they did too. Anger rose within me, and I got tired of containing it. I cracked the lid open, and my emotions overflowed."Get out! Get out of my head!"_

_"Allura—"_

_With a scream of frustration, I gathered all the power I had and pushed it in her direction, feeling the energy hit her. She disappeared, and so did the stone cliff beneath me. I fell into the abyss, submerged into the darkness. The world spun, the images blurred together. Where was there left to go? _

_My dream dissolved._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, as if I'd been drowning and I needed fresh air. It came to me in huge gulps, my wild eyes searching the room frantically, recognizing it as my own.

Then hands clamped down on my shoulders. It nowhere near hurt, but I was on edge, and I moved away on instinct. The same hands caressed my face suddenly, and I clawed at them, struggling to get free. "Don't touch me!"

"Allura! Allura! It's just me. Calm down."

"No!"

"Allura." Brown eyes met mine, and the fight left me, as he continued to stare at me, "Look at me. It's Elijah. I'm so glad you're all right." The next thing I was aware of, was his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I pushed him off me. Well, I at least tried to. He could've easily kept a hold of me, but he chose not to, and instead leaned back a bit, respecting what I wanted.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, concern and worry present on his featured, "What has happened?"

I looked away, ashamed. I couldn't tell him that his mother had visited me. Couldn't tell him that I was destined to kill him and all of his siblings. I would never hurt him, and that was all that mattered. He needed to stay far far away from me. I was gunpowder waiting to be ignited.

"Allura." His finger ran along my cheekbone, and I slapped his hands away, moving across the bed and out of his reach.

Hurt and confusion showed on his face, as his hands fell limply onto the silk and cloth of the bed.

"Why—"

"Just go." I cut him off, trying to keep my voice even.

"What is the matter?" Elijah's voice was so soft and full of kindness that I almost gave in.

Almost.

"Leave my chambers, I wish to be alone." I stated, gripping my bed sheets like a lifeline. It hurt me to say these things, but it had to be done. He still seemed unsure and puzzled, so I added, "Please."

Staring at me for a while, he finally broke the silence when he sighed, saying, "Very well." He got up, and hid his face as he turned to leave, probably feeling as if he was being crushed. The door closed behind him softly, and then... it was just silence.

Complete and utter silence.

It got so quiet to the point where I could hear my heartbeat beating; uneven; sporadically. I felt so alone. After Niklaus and Elijah had shown me what it was like to belong to something, this felt a thousand times worse then when my parents left me. It was unbearable.

Curling up with my knees tucked into my chest, I lied sideways on the bed, staring at the wall blankly. My mind didn't register a single thing.

Time passed, yet I hadn't acknowledged it.

* * *

When my brain started to function again, I heard yelling.

"What do you mean I cannot see her!"

My eyes flashed to the door, hearing footsteps come closer as their voices grew louder. I tensed, realizing that they had stopped right outside my door.

"Keep your voice down! She is not feeling well." Elijah tried to explain. The door and walls muffled the sounds, but I seemed to be able to hear them clearly.

"Is she ill or something?" Niklaus laughed humorlessly.

"Don't joke about things such as this." Elijah stated in a deadly tone.

"I'm not." Niklaus replied stonily, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I barely even touched her. I believe she's still in a state of shock. Give it some time." If only he knew.

"That's all you've been saying!" Niklaus exploded. I could almost see his piercing glare, "Have you not any idea what I've been through these last couple of days worrying about Allura?"

Elijah cut his brother off before he could continue, "I can imagine, because I've been through the same thing."

"All right, then you'd understand my need to see her and know that she is all right; unscathed." Niklaus threatened, "If you do not step aside, I will bring the walls down in this castle. I do not care who gets injured in the process."

"Even Allura?"

It remained silent for a while. I internally sighed. They were acting like children. Or maybe _I _was the child, while they were being reasonable. I did not know.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Elijah finally offered, "I want to apprehend her reason for wanting to be alone as well. But I respect her plead to be left in peace. So should you."

Another elapse of silence. Then some shuffling came, a few thuds, and the footsteps faded away.

Why did they have to be so difficult? So persistent? They didn't understand what was happening. Partially, I didn't either. Maybe it was my destiny to be alone? I'd choose that over killing the Mikaelsons any day.

* * *

I snuck away from my chambers about an hour ago, evading working servants and maids as I made my way to the first opening I could find. Now, I found myself staring down a wide, round shaped, stone balcony, into the darkness below.

Almost like my dream.

Light had escaped hours ago, and a navy darkness took its place, with a splatter of shining stars. The moon was out tonight, not full, but almost. The shimmering white contrasted against the dark blue vibrantly, beautifully.

Looking down to the ground below, I felt the urge to jump. To see if I would die, and stay dead this time. A pounding started in my head, and pervaded through my body as I leaned closer onto the ledge. Live or Die?

"Don't you dare."

I whipped my head around, seeing a familiar blue eyes gazing at me from the doorway. Once my breathing calmed down, I shifted my eyes to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Amusement flickered across his face, and was met by a wide grin, "This is my castle, love. Everything in it belongs to me. Including you." He stepped into the light of the moon, and joined me on the balcony, "And I did not give you permission to jump, now did I?"

"Where's Elijah?"

He frowned, hurt, stating with his jaw clenched, "He left to feed."

I refused to meet his gaze as I stared at the night sky, trying to pick out the constellations I had learnt from the Astronomy books. I admit, it was just a distraction from the buzzing in my mind.

"Why would you want to jump?"

"When you push Life to its extent, sometimes it pushes back." I shrugged, "I figured that if I died enough times, Life would eventually get tired of reviving me and I'd finally be dead."

"Why?" Niklaus grabbed ahold of my face, and despite my struggles, he kept a firm grip on me, forcing me to look up into the intensity of his blue eyes, "Do you have any idea what agonizing pain I went through seeing you in your bed, still, unmoving? Then here you are, wanting to jump off of a balcony."

"I most likely would have survived it." I muttered cynically.

"That's not a chance I am willing to take, sweetheart." He stated, eyes hard. They softened as he continued, "What's going through your mind?"

I couldn't keep it in. It was too much. All of it... too much... "I was created to kill you!" I blurted out, tears clouding my vision, "The reason I have my powers is because I am supposed to eradicate the entire Original family. The creatures of night."

Niklaus looked confused, "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"It came to me in a dream." I stated, not exactly lying. I omitted the part about Esther—his own mother—being the person to favor Niklaus, Elijah, and the rest of her children dead. "I—I don't really know how or why. But I am sure that that is the purpose for my existence."

His gaze softened further, brushing away my tears softly with his fingertips, "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I don't want to kill you." I whispered, "I can't. I can't kill Elijah or anyone else. My power is the only thing strong enough to kill an Original, and it scares me. I'm scared." I could feel something in my head, a pressure trying to enter. It was Esther, she was trying to convince me further. Using all my mental strength, I pushed her down, crushed her spirit until she left me alone, not daring to come back.

"Don't be." Niklaus said, pulling me to him. He wove his hands through my hair slowly.

"Why aren't you scared?" I inquired brokenly.

"Because I trust you. I've seen the power you wield, but I could never be afraid of you."

This wasn't fair. Why was he on my side? He should be shoving me out of his castle, burying me alive for all of eternity. Why was he showing me kindness?

After a few moments of silence, I asked, "Niklaus, have you ever been in love?" Esther had mentioned something about someone tearing the family apart. I figured it must've been a girl, because she also stated that whoever it was, resembled me.

Niklaus stilled, but replied, "Yes, I have. But it was a long time ago."

"What was her name?"

"Tatia." He answered, "Both Elijah and I fought over her. She was beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, of course, but enough so that all the village men wished to be with her. My mother... when she placed this curse over me... used her as the sacrifice." I gasped. How could she? The girl her sons loved... Esther killed her, "At first, I was heartbroken. But I've healed, and I no longer love her anymore. I have someone else now."

I remained in his arms, my cheek rested against his shoulder. I knew that he was talking about me, and I felt happy yet guilty. He shouldn't depend on someone like me. I was an obstacle, a barrier.

Something clicked in my mind about what Niklaus had said, "When you say that Tatia was used for the sacrifice... does that mean that Katerina was an exact copy of her? And that every five centuries, they'll be another girl just like her?"

"Yes." He answered, "But if you're wondering; no, I did not care about Katerina. They both shared the same face, but... I didn't feel anything towards her..." He paused for a minute, "You coincidentally look like them, though. There are some differences, such as the hues of your hair, skin, and eyes... but overall, especially to a human, you would look quite similar to them."

I internally groaned. Esther hadn't been lying about that part either. I resembled the girl Elijah and Niklaus fell in love with half a millennium ago.

When I pulled away, Niklaus let me go. Lifting my hand, I used my energy to make another ball of fire. It illuminated in the dull darkness, casting a warm glow against the cold looking castle walls. If I was going to stay with the Mikaelsons, I had to learn to control my power. There wasn't a shortcut. This was the only way.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus looked at me in fear.

I gave him a suspicious look, "I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do." He continued, "I'm not afraid for myself. I'm afraid for you. Last time you used your powers, you became unsconcious and..."

"Don't worry." I cut in quickly, "It's different this time, I can feel it."

"Hold on, where is your ring?"

"I left it in my bedroom chambers." I explained, "I didn't want to risk getting damaged or lost. I don't need it anymore either." The ring was still beautiful though, and it was from Elijah... it was a reminder of how he was. Beautiful... I'd keep the ring with me forever.

Niklaus still casted me a worried look, as if frightened that I might drop to the ground any second. He still kept a tight grasp on my arm though, ready to catch me at any moment. Shaking away my fears, I tapped into the extra power in the center of my core, and let it out. This time though, I was prepared, in control.

"Um, can I take apart the balcony?" I questioned.

He gave me an amused smirk, "You want to take apart the balcony?" He gestured to it, "Be my guest."

My power pulsated until it touched the stone, wrapping around it. In one swift move, I stared at it intensely, and a column of stone broke off, as if an indestructible sword had slashed through it. Niklaus' gaze flickered back and forth between the hovering column and I in awe. I crushed the stone in the air, and the little particles flew down to the ground like sand as I stopped levitating it.

"I'm going to have to find a stone to replace that." Niklaus said with a smile, not angry at all. He actually seemed... proud.

"No need." I said. Lifting my arm again, the dust from the stone went back into the air, coming together. Increasing the pressure, I forced the particles back together, until it rejoined into the same shape and size it was before. The column floated back to the position it was in forming the balcony, slipping in place easily. Stopping any more magic from flowing, I inspected the balcony, seeing that it looked as if nothing was every tampered with. Nothing had changed.

"That's incredible." Niklaus breathed out, frozen in amazement, "You could literally control the world."

"It'd take a lot out of me." I was grinning foolishly. A giggle erupted from within me, surprising both Niklaus and I. He smiled along with me, as I stated happily, "I actually did it. I controlled my powers."

"You did."

I jumped into his arms, not caring if I was acting indecent. He embraced me back just as tightly. When we pulled away, I gazed into his pale blue-green eyes. They looked like gems. Something changed within me. Our smiled faded as we continued to stare at each other. He was so close to me, I could feel his cool breath.

Warmness filled me. His handsome face leaned down, closer to me, his eyes flickering to my lips and back up. I didn't fight it anymore. I didn't want to. A feeling inside of me surged to life, and when his lips met mine, I didn't resist.

At first, his kiss was light. A moan escaped his throat, as if he'd been waiting for this moment his entire life. Our kiss turned more passionate, more intense, my eyes fluttering shut, giving myself over to my body. I didn't think, I just did.

A feeling of air rushed past me, and the wall connected with my back, Niklaus securing himself against me, not letting me go. Immediately, his mouth latched back to mine, and the feeling of heat increased. His hands roamed my body, pressing me against the stone harder. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my fingers pulling slightly on his hair. He let out a low growl, and lifted me up again. When we stopped moving, I had landed on something soft. It was a bed. We were in Niklaus' bedroom chambers.

I wasn't able to process anything else though as his mouth moved down to my neck, kisses covering all of the skin there. I moaned and flipped us over. Niklaus' chest was now bare, his clothes discarded. I ran my hands down his chiseled chest, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles. I replaced my hands with my lips, and traced them across his abdomen. Letting out another low growl, he flipped us over again. In a move that evaded my eyes, he ripped my dress off of me, it landed somewhere on the floor.

"Hey," I complained breathlessly, "That was a gift from Elijah."

His eyes hardened for a second, but was replaced by lust, "Oh, what a shame." He replied, feigning innocence. He kissed me again, and his eyes showed everything. Devotion, passion... "I love you, Allura. I'm in love with you. I was aware of it since the day I saw you." I stayed silent, and he assured me, "You don't have to say it back, at least, not yet."

I knew my silence had hurt him, but I didn't let it get to me. I leaned up, and kissed him again, communicating that I still cared deeply for him, that I'd never leave him.

He kissed me back with full passion, and I felt the love behind it. Knew how much Niklaus treasured me.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

**This was a long chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you also loved it! Where will Allura's relationships go next?**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they're great! Also, if you want to suggest any thoughts or ideas, please review or PM me.**

**-Spiralcloud**


	7. Jealousy

**JEALOUSY**

Warm hands ran across my bare back. I shivered, even though the touch left a trail of fire. Sighing in content, I moved closer to the body next to me, and loved when he wrapped his arms around me, securing me to him.

"Last night...was amazing." Niklaus whispered, kissing the side of my neck from behind.

"Mmm." I agreed, resting my head on his chiseled chest. Last night was... inexplainable. It was... like nothing I'd ever gone through before. It left me wanting more. He ran his hands down my arm, slowly and gently...

When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself studying Niklaus' room. Early morning light streaming through the huge windows allowed me to scrutinize every detail within seconds. The bed we currently lay on was almost bare, only covered with ripped white sheets that were entangled by our limbs. Soft feathers had settled everywhere—my hair, the bed, the oak floors—and golden brown pillows were slashed and deformed, like a deranged animal had tore them apart. Or more precisely... Niklaus.

"You have to excuse the mess." Niklaus said, referring to the feathers and torn pillows. "It's...difficult to...control my urges and emotions around you. I didn't want to risk hurting you."

"It's okay." I stated, then smirked, "It's your room. It can be as disorganized as you want."

He chuckled, and nuzzled his face into my hair.

My eyes traveled up to look around the room. Opposite the windows was a large mahogany desk, piled with papers, letters, quills, and ink. Next to that was a black armoire...probably filled with suits, shirts, slacks, and shoes. A dark chest stood next to the doorway, which I presumed led out to the hallway. The walls were painted a light olive-gray hue were the ceiling was colored white. Candles—about to burn out—scattered throughout the room.

Niklaus grasped my face softly, and turned my head until he was staring straight into my eyes. His happy and loving demeanor suddenly changed, turning tense and worried. "What have you done to me?" He asked, whispering.

Looking at him confused, I felt complied to whisper back, "What do you mean?"

"You break down all my walls. You leave me raw and bare." He answered, stroking my face, "When I'm with you... I completely change..." I swallowed, and he continued with hardened eyes, "It's dangerous for you to be around me. I have many enemies. If they ever had knowledge that _you _were my weakness—I don't even want to...to think for a _second _what could happen..."

I grabbed his face, "Don't worry about me. Look... if...if you don't want me here... then..."

His eyes widened in horror, "Of course not! Sweetheart... I..." He paused for a second, "I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but... it is your choice whether or not you choose to be with me. I'll protect you with my life before anyone can lay a finger on you... but there's always a risk, and I'm afraid of what could happen to you."

"Niklaus, I _want_ to be with you." I said, sternly. "And I can protect myself."

He smirked, "I know you can darling." Leaning down, he gave me a quick, sweet kiss. His eyes hardened, traveling across my features before he whispered, "Then promise me something."

"What?"

"Never leave me." His voice had changed suddenly. It was almost as if... as if he was daring me to say otherwise. As if it was a threat. However, I knew that he'd never hurt me.

I was barely able to breath the word out, before his lips had attacked mine again, "Never."

* * *

Over an hour later, we heard knocking come from the door. Niklaus and I were talking and laughing, but instantly shut up once the door opened, revealing that last person we'd ever want to see in a situation like this.

"Niklaus! Allura, she has...!" Elijah trailed off as his eyes widened in horror, taking in the scene before. His eyes traveled across the room, seeing the scattered feathers. He looked at me finally. Betrayal, hurt, anger, confusion, and jealousy all shined in his eyes. Niklaus and I were both naked, only the sheets covered us. Niklaus put an arm around me, as if he could further shield me from his brother's eyes.

"What is this?" Elijah questioned in shock, not daring to move from his spot by the open door. He was rooted in place, a feeling of tense electricity vibrated from his body, making me uneasy. His eyes shifted to his brother who was beside me, and accused, "What have you done?"

I swallowed uncomfortably, guilt clouding my senses.

Wait, why was I feeling guilty?

Why did I feel like... I had let him down?

Why did I care?

I already knew the answer.

In a flash, like the struck of lightning, Niklaus untangled himself from the bedsheets next to me, slipped into his clothes from last night, and faced Elijah, almost seeming completely at ease. "Nothing Allura didn't want me to do." He answered Elijah's previous question.

A darkness I'd never seen before entered Elijah's eyes as his expression turned from stony, to rage. He sped across the room towards us, and I winced when he grabbed Niklaus by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room. The younger brother whizzed through the air until he crashed against the wall a few feet away from me. He collapsed to the floor, leaving behind cracks in the wall. My head jerked back on instinct.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

Elijah ignored my pleas as he super speeded to his brother. Before Niklaus could rise, the older brother grabbed shirt again, and pushed him back to the wall. Niklaus grunted. Elijah then proceeded to grab him by the neck, putting immense pressure on it as he slowly crushed his skull against the wall. Elijah growled. I could see the profile of his face, dark red eyes, and veins popping out of the skin below his eyes.

I looked on this scene, gasping. Tears ran down my cheeks like an overflowing stream. "Elijah, please, stop."

He didn't spare me a glance. Niklaus stared straight at me, trying to calm _me _down. How could he even care for such things in this situation? He should've been more worried about himself. But I knew it would take a lot more then a broken neck to kill him.

Elijah continued to add pressure on Niklaus' neck with his hand, strangling his brother. His eyes were blinded with rage as he glared at Niklaus, as if ready to murder him. His arm muscles could be seen through his think long shirt. A muffled crack sounded throughout the room, and I knew it was a matter of time before Niklaus' neck would snap.

Raising my arm, I manipulated the air around Elijah, and pulled. His grip on Niklaus slipped as I threw him across the room to the opposite wall, watching through blurry eyes as he crashed into the treasure chest. I retracted my power. Elijah and Niklaus both rose, the first of which looked at me in surprise, while the latter seemed proud.

"How..." Elijah sounded shocked, "You've learnt to utilize your powers."

I nodded, "Niklaus helped me."

"Is that why you're sleeping with him?" He asked in distaste. "Because... you feel as if you owe him?"

"No." My voice was hard, "That is _not _why I slept with him. I slept with him, because I happen to care deeply for him."

His head jolted back as if I'd slapped him. He swallowed, trying to come up with any more words, but found none. He turned away for a moment, looking to the ground, ignoring both me and Niklaus. When he finally spoke, his eyes remained locked to the wooden floors, but he directed his question to his brother, "May I have a moment alone with Allura?"

Niklaus glared at him stonily, then gave me a weary look. I nodded. He took a few steps towards Elijah, and dipped his voice to a threatening growl. "If you dare to touch her, I will not hesitate to rip your head off." With that, he stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Elijah waited a few seconds, tilting his head so that he knew when his brother was out of hearing range. His back was to me, and I could only make out the profile of his face. His eyes focused on the ground, as if it were more interesting than me.

Finally, he spoke; "Do you know what it is like to have a broken heart?"

I swallowed, "No." My parents flashed through my mind, but I quickly dismissed the thought. "Not really."

"It's the most painful thing one can experience. It rips you apart from the inside out." He took in a stuttering breath. "What I felt a long time ago... when I found out Tatia was dead... that was nothing compared to the torture you're putting me through in this moment."

My eyes blurred. "Elijah, I'm—"

He raised his hand, cutting me off. "No, please, don't, I can't—" He closed his eyes, fighting back the emerging tears. "Please, do not apologize. I should've seen this coming."

"What—What do you mean?"

His eyes snapped up to lock with mine, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable with just the sheet wrapped around me. I shifted for a few moments, making sure the white covered me completely. My hair was in tangles around my head. I felt dirty next to the pristine-looking Elijah.

He didn't let on whether or not he caught my movements.

Eyes hardening, he took a step forward, "Every single time I've ever expressed an interest in something. _Every _time I want something, _need _something, my brother always finds a way to take it away. He leaves me with nothing. But this time—" His voice turned raspy, "—this time... he's gone too far. This time... I can't handle it. The pain is... it's too much to bear." A single tear fell from his eye.

"But you still have me." I stated as I rose and carefully walked towards him, the sheets around me substituting as a dress... a dress a lady of the night would wear. I tried to push down the hurt when his eyes looked anywhere except for me. "I'm still here with you. I haven't changed... I'm still... I'm still Allura."

"You don't understand." He said, his eyes finally flickering to me, expressing his sadness, "The feelings I harbor for you are inexplainable. If I were human, they would crush me. And to know that—that you don't reciprocate them, not even a fraction of them... I'm not sure if I can withstand that thought."

"Elijah." I shook my head, "You're wrong. I care for you so much—"

"But is it enough?" He questioned with fire, "I am not blind, Allura. I perceive the way my brother sees you; as if you're his sole reason to live... and I acknowledge that you may not feel as strongly about him... but how you see me... you do not see me the way I see you. There is no comparison."

More tears sprouted from both our eyes. I couldn't speak.

"I simply cannot stay here." Elijah stated softly, "Living here while you and Niklaus... No, I can't even think about it for a mere second. That's how painful it truly is."

"So you're just going to leave?" I asked, "You're going to leave me? Elijah, if anyone should be leaving, it should be me."

"No," He shook his head, "I cannot ask that of you, and Niklaus would never approve of it. Besides, even if forever passes before I see him, it'd be too soon. It's your choice where you stay, and this is mine. I choose to leave, please, do not come to find me. Maybe once you've come to your senses, we shall meet again... but for now... I'm sorry. I must go."

He turned to leave, but I caught his arm. "Please, don't. Elijah, don't make any rash decisions. Don't feel as if it is your obligation to disappear."

He paused, "I am not doing you two a favor... I'm doing myself one. Though, I already feel as if it's too late."

"No, it's not."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't go. Just stay." I pleaded, "We can solve this dilemma, just—just stay. Tell me what you're feeling, the truth."

"The truth?" His expression changed again as he turned around.

"Elijah—"

I didn't receive a chance to finish when I felt his lips descend upon mine. It was a sweet, yet aggressive, chaste kiss, that left me wanting more. I knew that he felt the same way too, but he pulled away, reluctantly.

Staring into my eyes, he grabbed my face, "I love you. That is the truth. I'm in love with you. The power you hold over me is frightening, and if I have any chance at surviving with you at another man's side—my brother, of all men—I must leave immediately. I won't be able to control myself around you, at least not now. I'll end up doing something that I'll regret immensely."

I choked out, "Elijah."

Closing his eyes, tears escaped, and he gently grabbed ahold of my hand, which looked so dainty and pale next to his big, strong ones. He pressed a quick kiss on my knuckles.

"Goodbye, Allura." He whispered.

And in the second after... he was gone.

No marks left behind, not even the sound of the door closing.

Just an eerie silence. That felt empty and dark.

I fell to the floor. Didn't even register the pain as I curled up and stared straight ahead of me. My eyes did not stay open for long though, before tears overtook them at an alarming rate.

I was torn.

Elijah believed that I'd never had my heart broken... well, he was wrong. Right now... my heart just shattered.

* * *

**I... even _I'm_ crying right now after writing this. Did you find this chapter emotional? Or is it just me?**

**And I know that I haven't updated in a while, I'm really sorry. I know that excuses won't make up for my lack of updates, so I won't give any. But for those who stayed loyal to this story, thank you, I really appreciate it.**

**Please review! I love them as always, and it's a great way for anyone or everyone to express their own thoughts and ideas!**

**-Spiralcloud**


End file.
